wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Void Reaver
Void Reaver is the second boss in the Eye of Tempest Keep. It is a Fel Reaver guardian. Since it's a very easy kill (probably simpler than High King Maulgar, or even Prince Malchezaar), it's earned the nickname "Loot Reaver". The only precondition is that the raid's total DPS is high enough to kill it within 10 minutes before it enrages. Abilities * Melee: 3-4k on tanks * Pounding: 18 yard AoE around the Void Reaver, 3 sec channel, 1350-2250 arcane damage per sec (resistible), 12 sec cooldown * Arcane Orb: 6+k (on cloth) AoE with 6s silence, randomly targeted at the place where a non-melee player is standing (resistable, binary), 3 sec cooldown * Knock Away: Single Target knock back vs. the highest aggro target, reduces aggro, 20 sec cooldown. Can be dodged or parried to avoid the threat reduction. * Enrage: Wipes the raid after 10 minutes Positioning The melee group should fight in the center of the room, all ranged and healers should stay in a wide circle around the boss, at the maximum range of their abilities, in order to maximize available space and travel time for the Arcane Orbs. Pull After clearing all trash in the room, and all ranged classes are set up in a wide circle, the MT simply pulls the Void Reaver right to the center of the room. Combat The encounter does not have different stages and is exactly the same from 100% to 0%. All raid members should be kept as close to full HP as possible, to increase their chance to survive an Arcane Orb or Pounding. Both of these attacks can be avoided by running away. Due to the aggro reduction by Knockback, the main tank will eventually lose aggro, a tank rotation should be set up to counter this. Up to four tanks can be needed. Void Reaver is not tauntable. Arcane Orb The Arcane Orbs should be avoided by simply running away. The room is large enough and the orbs are slow enough so that anybody targeted and inside the orbs hit area has time to run away (about 5 sec between the warning and impact). Healers can even stand with their backs to the Reaver, so that they just have to start running when targeted. If you have a hard time avoiding the Arcane Orbs (or Bombs, if you would like to call them such) just use get Void Reaver Alarm (http://www.curse.com/downloads/details/9804/). Works great and works even better if the whole raid has it. Note (1-28-2008): Currently the graphics do not match the explosion. The explosion will go off before the graphic "hits". It is best to begin moving within the first second, so as to be well out of range. Pounding The Void Reavers hit box is very large, melee DPS should try to find its outer limit. They'll find that stepping out of the Pounding doesn't cost that much DPS after all - the hit box is nearly as large as the Poundings AoE area. The bigger problem with melee running away is that they may be targeted by an Arcane Orb while underway. If the melee group does not avoid Poundings, the healers will have quite a tough job. Holy Priests with Circle of Healing and Chain Healing shamans are best suited for the task. Rogues can use Cloak of Shadows right before VR starts Pounding to resist the arcane damage. Aggro Since the fight is on a 10 minute timer, all DPS classes need to maximize their damage output while paying attention not to draw aggro. Threat-reducing ability such as Vanish, Soulshatter, Blessing of Salvation or Invisibility are invaluable. If Shamans are present in the DPS groups, they should spend some consideration whether to drop a damage increasing Air Totem (like Windfury Totem or Wrath of Air Totem), or rather reduce threat with Tranquil Air Totem. If DPS are low, better go for the DPS boost, if aggro may be a problem chose Tranquil Air. Hunters should freely use Feign Death, obviously. Shadow priests have no permanent aggro-dump: refrain from using Vampiric Embrace to avoid healing based hatred. This fight is like Broodlord - the more tanks the higher the threat that can be generated as every tank takes fewer knockbacks. Notes *As with the other mechanical mobs in The Eye, Void Reaver is immune to health-draining effects such as Drain Life, Siphon Life, and Death Coil. *The Void Reaver is immune to bleed effects as well as poisons, and mana drain *There used to be a bug with KTM prior to version 20.2 on this fight which assumed a 50% threat reduction per knockback, while in reality 75% of your threat is kept, instead. This can be fixed by the raid leader by changing the value on KTM for Void Reaver's knockback ability, entering "/ktm b s knockaway default multiplier 0.75" will set the knockback to the correct value. *A hunters pet with maxed arcane resistance can stay on the boss all the time and easily be healed with mend pet *The fight can be reset by running out of the room *There is a new mod called VoidReaverAlarm that really simplifies the fight by showing the distances and directions of incoming orbs *Void Reaver is one of the very few raids mobs (let alone bosses) that is NOT immune to the Paladin talent Vindication. Loot Quotations Aggro: * "Alert! You are marked for Extermination!" Pound: * "Alternative measure commencing..." * "Calculating force parameters..." Kill taunts: * "Invasive lifeform no longer functional" * "Extermination successful" * "Threat neutralized" Death: * "Systems... shutting... d-o-w-n..." First kills Movies External links Bosskillers * Void Reaver tactics and videos WorldofStrats.com * German Void Reaver Strategy Guide wow-tactics.de *Void Reaver Detailed Guide WorldofRaids.com *Void Reaver Strategy Guide Bosskillers.com *Void Reaver Strategy Guide WoWInn.net Category:Bosses Category:Fel_Reavers Void Reaver